


纯属虚构

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	纯属虚构

求婚大作战+流星旅行车设定，胡编乱造，非常狗血，夹带私货。

【01】

“这么开心？”裴柱现似乎也被康涩琪的喜气感染了。

“当然了！”康涩琪笑得眼睛都看不见了。

“为什么啊？”裴柱现挑眉。

“因为……”

门忽然被推开。金艺琳冲上来，在裴柱现面前来了个急刹车，硬生生转了方向用力抱住旁边的康涩琪。

被突袭的康涩琪惊呆：“姐姐结婚你抱我干什么！？”

“我这不是怕把姐姐衣服弄皱么。”金艺琳理直气壮地回答。

康涩琪哭笑不得。

看着金艺琳乖乖的让裴柱现整理衣服的模样，康涩琪这才想起自己刚刚还有句话没说完。

她的视线缓缓移到裴柱现温柔的侧脸上。

为什么这么开心？

真正的理由姐姐你一定猜不到。

因为……

因为啊，在今天，我最喜欢的人，就要和别人结婚了。

“姐姐你就等着看我为了你做的影像集吧，包你满意！”已经和康涩琪一起走到化妆室外的金艺琳又把头探进化妆室拍着胸脯说。

康涩琪不是第一次参加婚礼。

她自然懂得怎样表现才是最符合常理的嘉宾。

裴柱现在所有人的注视下，微笑看着父亲把自己的手放到另一个人的手中。

台下的康涩琪安静又认真地看着这一切在自己眼前发生。

起誓，交换戒指，众人的祝福，抛到空中的捧花，集体合照。

康涩琪得体地出现在任何她应该出现的地方。

到了祝词环节，上台的友人是新人双方共同的熟人。

看着双方宾客一起笑着的样子，康涩琪也跟着笑了起来。

还好当初没有答应裴柱现上台致辞。她可一点都不了解这位新郎先生，也就肯定不能像现在台上这个姐姐一样恰如其分地开着与两位主角都有关的玩笑。

这位姐姐认识裴柱现的时间比她还要长，当然也就知道她不了解的裴柱现。

不管是什么感情，好像都没有赢过别人的可能呢。康涩琪自嘲地想。

直到灯光变暗，金艺琳开始播放幻灯片，康涩琪的眼眶才在今天第一次有了点要变红的预兆。

从裴柱现刚出生的照片开始，小小的裴柱现在家人的镜头里有着各种各样的装扮。观众们时不时被逗得笑出声，而裴柱现不好意思地捂住脸，只露出眼睛。

然后康涩琪看到了自己。

孙胜完兴奋地戳了戳康涩琪：“那个是你么？”

“嗯。”

“哇，那时候涩琪姐姐也好小。”朴秀荣感叹。

“我口渴，去那边喝口东西。”康涩琪低声对孙胜完和朴秀荣说。

她觉得自己快撑不住了。

从侍者手中接过果汁，她转过身，在人群之外继续看屏幕。

她睁大了眼睛。

照片上是她和裴柱现灰头土脸笑成一团的样子。

这是她中学的时候？还是高中？

原来她们已经认识这么久了。

康涩琪不自觉捏紧了手中的杯子。

好想回去啊。

既然成为恋人的愿望不可能实现，那么就这么一直作为亲近的好朋友也可以啊。

如果没有刻意远离她就好了。

如果能回到这个时候就好了。

如果……

还没等康涩琪想完，她就听见“啪”的一声，会场突然变得一片漆黑。

康涩琪错愕地看着两束追光打在自己和对面另一个从未见过的女生身上。

这是什么新型的整人游戏吗？

如果这场婚礼也是整人的部分就好了。

这种节目真是不像裴柱现的作风，那应该是她先生策划的吧。

“她先生”这几个字在脑海中划过时，康涩琪感到一阵刺痛。

但太诡异了。为什么被整蛊的对象会是她？还是在裴柱现的婚礼？

“在下96年生人凑崎纱夏。”女生抱拳，还用上了古装剧口吻。

“凑崎……是日本人？”

“Bingo！”

“不好意思，请问您是工作人员吗？”康涩琪小声问。

“工作人员？某种意义上……也算是，”凑崎看上去有些苦恼，“但非要找个贴近的词，那大概是……魔法少女吧？”

“魔……魔法少女！？”

“勉强可以这么理解。不过我不是专门做这个的，兼职啦兼职。姐姐要是不信的话，仔细看看周围。”

康涩琪照做了。

她发现，静止了。

全都静止了。

大家一动不动地在原地保持一个姿势，吧台边的年轻侍者刚刚不小心打翻的酒瓶甚至还悬在空中。

这已经超出了康涩琪的认知范围。

她不至于被刺激到在婚礼现场精神失常吧！？

“姐姐没有疯掉哦。”凑崎用手指着自己的脑袋。

“我我我……”康涩琪舌头都快打结了，“凑……凑……”

“姐姐叫我纱夏就好了。”凑崎奉上一个甜美的笑容。

“不，不是……纱夏小姐，这这这到底……”

“姐姐不想回去看看吗？”凑崎打断了她的话。

“啊？”

“不好奇吗？如果在那个时候做点不同的事情会不会有什么不一样。”

“好奇是好奇，但……”

“那就回去吧。”

“回去？”

“嗯，回去。我送姐姐回去。”

“不……为什么？”

“姐姐刚刚很后悔吧？”凑崎眯起眼睛，“应该说是超——级后悔，我在这里待了这么久第一次感受到这么强烈的悔意，所以才会跑出来见姐姐。”

“是这样吗……”康涩琪开始接受这个设定了。

“所以……两个里面选一个，Yes or Yes？”

“这难道不是只能选Yes……啊啊啊——”吐槽的话还没来得及说完，康涩琪就感受到一股巨大的力量将她从地面吸起，强烈的白光迫使她闭上眼睛，她似乎失去了意识。

好困……

刚刚是不是发生了什么？

她在参加婚礼，照片，来自邻国的魔法少女……

上下眼皮仿佛黏合在了一起，康涩琪怎么努力都没办法让它们完全分开。

所以是梦啊。

什么婚礼，什么教堂，什么魔法少女，都只是梦而已啊。

康涩琪安心地翻了个身，却被某个物体阻挡住了。

她不耐烦地用手推了推，那个物体竟然开口说话了。

好奇怪啊，她床上什么时候有这种东西。

那个东西在说，“康涩琪，你想挨打吗”。

她当然不想挨打了。

等等。

康涩琪猛地睁开眼睛。

等她看清自己面前的事物，康涩琪当场从床上滚了下去，小腿重重地磕在床的边缘。

“你疯了吗？”裴柱现用手臂撑住床垫坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。

“疯了。”康涩琪呆呆看着面前的裴柱现。她用力按了一下刚刚受伤的地方，倒吸一口凉气。

疼痛感未免也太真实了。

裴柱现翻开被子，下床跪在地板上，掀开康涩琪的睡裤裤腿。

骗人吧？她真的回到过去了？

怎么想都是不可能的事，但再怎么看，刚刚从她床上下来的人就是二十岁的裴柱现没错。

康涩琪突然意识到，回到过去的自己，实际上是比裴柱现年龄要大的。

在这里，她才是“姐姐”。

“还疼不疼？”裴柱现问。

“疼……”康涩琪还在恍惚。

裴柱现认真注视着伤口，赌气般地说：“不要疼了。”

“好可爱……”康涩琪脱口而出。

结果被瞪了。

随便用做噩梦的借口搪塞过去，康涩琪立刻跑到洗手间换了身衣服。

真怀念啊。

这时候身为高中生的她还和家人住在一起。

父母回老家处理亲戚的事务，哥哥去朋友家玩，所以她才叫裴柱现来陪自己。

“傻瓜。”裴柱现无奈地看向走出来的康涩琪。

康涩琪顺着她的视线低下头，发现自己扣子完全扣错了位置，衬衫滑稽地一边长一边短。

她不好意思地摸了摸头，却被裴柱现伸过来的双手吓得一激灵。

“姐姐！？”

“呀，你别动。”裴柱现低声喝止她的躲避动作。

康涩琪一动不动地看着裴柱现把自己的扣子一粒粒解开，再按照正确的顺序一一扣上。她明显感觉到自己脸上开始发热。

以前貌似是发生过这种事情……十七岁的康涩琪不会在意，现在的她可不行。

不过，结了婚的裴柱现也会偶尔帮先生做扣扣子打领带这类事情吗？

康涩琪的嘴角立刻耷拉下来。

裴柱现满意地看着对称的衬衫。

康涩琪突然往前一倒，抱住了面前的裴柱现。

“你干嘛！？”

“姐姐以后也会给我扣扣子吗？”

“你是没手吗？”裴柱现挣脱康涩琪的怀抱，握起拳头在她脸前虚晃了两下。

康涩琪条件反射般地缩了缩。

有些事情大概和年龄没什么关系。

二十岁的裴柱现到二十五岁的康涩琪面前也依然是姐姐。

被突如其来的惊喜砸晕了头脑的康涩琪无法思考其他，只想尽可能地黏在裴柱现旁边。

“那个，”裴柱现终于忍不住了，“你早上摔到头了吗？”

“没有啊。”

“那你今天怎么回事？你不觉得有点……靠太近了吗？”

热情的康涩琪对在厨房准备早饭的裴柱现来说实在太有负担感了。

康涩琪乖乖拉开距离，在餐桌前坐好。

一起吃饭，聊天，写作业，玩游戏，读书，看电视。

做这些事竟然会这么幸福吗？

康涩琪这一天笑得嘴巴都快挂到后脑勺了。

到了晚上睡觉时，看着躺在自己身边的裴柱现，康涩琪心脏还在砰砰跳动。

从这里开始改变的话……会变得不一样吗？

她能在这里待多久呢？又要怎么回去呢？

问题一个接一个冒出来，但实际上她现在什么都不想知道。

她看着裴柱现，轻声说了句晚安。

康涩琪是在犹如施工队工作的敲门声中醒来的。

睡眼惺忪的她在自家门口见到了才刚长到她下巴的小学生金艺琳。

“涩琪姐姐，我会做饭了！还买了新的手机！”

她想起来了。

那张照片里的裴柱现和她为什么那样？是因为硬是要在她家给她做饭的金艺琳差点把家烧了，急忙补救的她和裴柱现狼狈不堪，还被罪魁祸首金艺琳给拍了照。

金艺琳坐在餐桌前闷闷不乐：“姐姐你不相信我。”

“嗯，我不相信你。”康涩琪爽快承认。

当初相信了的她差点酿成悲剧。

“哼，”金艺琳摆弄着手里的新手机碎碎念，“我要给你们拍难看的照片……看镜头啦！”

康涩琪看向镜头，裴柱现也凑了过来，比了个V。

这种手机现在已经没人在用了吧……

这样想着的康涩琪，再一次感受到了那股力量。

要回去了吗？

好像还没来得及做点什么呢……但至少不用和裴柱现去救火了。

康涩琪在白光中闭上了眼睛。

“开心吗？”凑崎坐在吧台桌上向她招手。

康涩琪紧张地看向大屏幕。

“姐姐感觉怎么样？”凑崎的语气充满期待。

“纱夏小姐，”康涩琪一脸茫然，目光在凑崎脸上和屏幕之间来回切换，“……这哪里变了啊？”

“哪里都没变啊，”凑崎眨了眨眼睛，“我说可以回去，但我没说过可以改变现在吧，姐姐？”

【02】

“……对现在没有影响？那，那我回去有什么意义啊！？”

“姐姐应该知道蝴蝶效应吧，要是能随意改变过去现实世界就乱套了。”

“是这样没错，但是……”

“你就当做超高级VR体验嘛。或者，跟过去的自己说个再见之类的。” 

康涩琪有点泄气。她还以为可以改变她与裴柱现的关系。但转念一想，凑崎说得也没错——就当是告别。

“所以姐姐不想回去了吗？”

“还可以回去吗？”

“只要照片里有你就没问题。姐姐应该也发现了吧，穿越时间的方法就是通过这些照片。你回到过去，有一整天时间，然后拍照回来。”

康涩琪点点头。

“那姐姐还是先看下去吧。”凑崎打了个响指。

世界重新开始运转。

接住酒瓶的侍者惊魂未定，冲着康涩琪笑了笑。

一片欢声笑语。

康涩琪一看屏幕，差点背过气去。她恨不得立刻过去给金艺琳来个锁喉。

这挑的什么照片啊！

照片上的她醉的厉害，脸上挂着泪痕，倒在沙发上，双下巴都出来了。

更要命的是，身边坐着的还是前男友。

就算是大合照也稍微考虑一下她的心情好吗！

灯光熄灭，凑崎出现。

“姐姐这次要不要回去？”

“要！”康涩琪坚决地回答。

“两个里面选一个，Yes or Yes？”

“Yes！”

康涩琪躺在床上反倒开始犹豫要不要去见裴柱现。

这时升学之后的她已经离开家里，和孙胜完住在一起。

裴柱现应该在和别人恋爱吧……

别提裴柱现了，连她都快和别人交往了。康涩琪想想就头大。

要再过一段时间她才能真正意识到自己这些年来对裴柱现的情感究竟是什么。

然而裴柱现不会喜欢她，她只不过是一厢情愿。

没等康涩琪纠结出答案，手机就先响了起来。

“你到哪里了？”一听见裴柱现的声音，康涩琪吓得手一抖，差点把手机摔在地上。

“姐姐……我，我在床上啊。”

“什么？我都快到了！”

“嗯？”

“你难道忘了今天要出来教我滑冰？”

“……啊！”

“呀，康涩琪，不是你昨天叫我出来的吗？你敢不来试试看！”

康涩琪连滚带爬地下了床。

“迟到二十分钟。”裴柱现看了眼手机。

“姐姐对不起！”康涩琪双手合十。

第一次滑冰的裴柱现如同康涩琪记忆中一样胆战心惊。

这次康涩琪不必腾出一只手来拿手机——过去的她已经拍得够多了。

她用双手抓住裴柱现，慢慢引导对方前进。看着裴柱现紧张的样子，康涩琪笑得比谁都开心。

能回来真是太好了。

“下次和你来的时候我肯定会滑的很好。”往外走时裴柱现不服气地说。

康涩琪的笑容一下子僵在脸上，脚步也停了下来。

她用只有自己才能听到的声音说：“没有下次了。”

这是她们两个人第一次一起滑冰，也是最后一次。

从这时开始到婚礼为止，康涩琪就再也没有和裴柱现出来滑过冰。

日程冲突，没有心情……又或者是，并没有那样明显的理由，只是自然而然离开了彼此的生活。

所以没有什么下一次了。

发觉康涩琪被落在后面的裴柱现回过头：“怎么了？”

康涩琪对着裴柱现挤出一个笑容，小跑几步跟了上去：“没事。”

“真的没事？”裴柱现怀疑。

“真的没事。”康涩琪笑着说。

尽管再三告诫自己什么都无法改变，实际感受到“现在”与“将来”之间的巨大缝隙时，康涩琪还是无法控制地难过。

她拥有的只是“此刻”，与过去和未来没有任何联系的，在宇宙中被孤立的24小时。

“晚上聚会你去吗？”裴柱现问。

“嗯？啊……姐姐你去吗？”

“应该去。”

“那我也去。”

康涩琪在那次聚会上喝醉酒又哭又吐，还被前男友告了白，第二天醒后简直想自尽。这次她说什么也要保持清醒。

她早早到了，没看到裴柱现，却看见前男友向着这边走过来。

康涩琪装作没看见，迅速混入其他人的谈话圈子。

其实他挺好的。

就是和她不太合适。

和他在一起并没有留下什么不好的回忆。

但现在的康涩琪也实在不想再和他单独相处了。

好好一个聚会被她弄成了捉迷藏。前男友一靠过来她就转移阵地，一晚上下来不用说喝酒，连坐都没坐一会儿。

而且都没跟裴柱现说上话。好不容易找到个角落坐下的康涩琪郁闷极了。

喝高了的金艺琳不知道从哪儿跑了过来，一把勾住她的肩膀，另一只手举着酒杯。

“姐姐，你说，到底……到底什么是爱情？”

“你这是喝了多少？”康涩琪搀着金艺琳。

“就喝了一点点……姐姐，要是真的喜欢，能到什么程度啊？”

“喜欢能到什么程度？”康涩琪怔了怔，“大概是……喜欢到我不做自己也可以。让我变成另外一个人也没关系。”

“好高深……”金艺琳若有所思。

“不过也就是想想而已。”康涩琪赶紧补了一句。

康涩琪还没来得及再说点什么，下一秒就被金艺琳大力勒住脖子。

“涩琪姐姐，太好了……太好了！你来喜欢我吧，变回你自己！”

“咳咳金艺琳你放手我喘不过气了……”康涩琪快被勒吐了。

金艺琳的魔鬼笑声在耳边响起，她终于放开了手去祸害房间另一侧的朴秀荣。

康涩琪的庆幸很快就消失的无影无踪，因为前男友直直走了过来。

她心想：金艺琳我谢谢你啊！

而且，这个场景分明就是……

“涩琪，今晚我一直没有找到合适的机会跟你讲话。”

康涩琪干笑。废话，那些机会都被她努力扼杀了。

“你愿意和我交往吗？”

到底还是没逃过去。

“嗯，嗯……”康涩琪郑重其事地点了点头，给了对方一个带着鼓励性质的拥抱，“好的好的，我们明天再谈这个事情。”

然后她抛下完全傻掉的男生迅速逃离。

反正之后还是会交往的。

找了一圈，康涩琪终于看到坐在沙发上的裴柱现。她如释重负地坐到旁边。

裴柱现低着头，一言不发。

看来也没少喝。康涩琪想。

裴柱现忽然转身抱住了她。

热气呼在康涩琪耳朵边上。

“你别答应他。”

嗯？那裴柱现刚刚就是看到了。

可是怎么会说这种话？

康涩琪有点委屈。裴柱现不知道她在婚礼上是什么心情。再说了，哪怕是在这里裴柱现也并非单身，凭什么阻止她和别人交往。

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢。”

裴柱现圈住她的脖子。

这样的距离对她们两个来说有点过分亲密了。

康涩琪想要离开裴柱现的怀抱。裴柱现此时力气却大得离谱。

“涩琪呀，”裴柱现轻声说，“你不能只抱我吗？”

康涩琪愣在那里，动弹不得。

就算知道是酒精作用她也忍不住慌乱起来。

“姐姐你说什么？”

裴柱现放开了手。

她看着裴柱现的眼睛。

不对。

裴柱现根本就没醉。

康涩琪如坠冰窟。

“来来来，我给大家合张影！”金艺琳兴奋的声音在嘈杂的屋内响起。

“不……”康涩琪喃喃道。

在快门声中，她发现——

她似乎不是一厢情愿。

【03】 

康涩琪看着屏幕上的照片，哑口无言。

照片中的她仿佛在嘲笑现在这个自己。

简直是天大的玩笑。

她竟然在裴柱现的婚礼上发现裴柱现曾经可能对她也抱有类似的情感。

难道说……

康涩琪忐忑地看向一动不动看大屏幕的裴柱现，接着苦笑起来。

就算是真的，又有什么用呢？

“纱夏小姐你知道西西弗斯么？神话里那个往山顶上推石头永远都推不上去的人。”

“嗯，知道。”

“那就是现在的我啊。”康涩琪指了指自己的鼻子。

下一张照片是她与裴柱现、金艺琳的三人合影。康涩琪当时发烧得厉害，一开始她还以为是前男友溜进家里照顾她，清醒之后才发现是自己发短信向金艺琳喊了救命，而裴柱现到了晚上过来探病。幸灾乐祸的金艺琳觉得她的样子太好笑了所以拉着她们自拍。

现在她倒是很想谢谢到处乱拍照片的金艺琳。

她与凑崎交换了下眼神。

听到固定的问句后，康涩琪踌躇了一下，还是说出了Yes。

但生病真的太难受了。康涩琪身上一阵冷一阵热。

这一天大概有一半以上的时间都要在痛苦中度过了。

不知道睡了多久，她才稍稍恢复了一点神智。

女孩子的手指轻柔地抚过她的脸颊。脸上也被人带上了眼罩。

金艺琳虽然平时奇奇怪怪，但在这种时候还是蛮靠谱的嘛。

然后，康涩琪感受到某个东西停在自己的嘴唇上。

不是……金艺琳吻了她！？

饶是重病缠身康涩琪也不由得被吓得清醒了起来。

难道金艺琳对她有什么非分之想！？就像她对裴柱现那样！？

所以说她最初才以为是前男友啊！

连金艺琳在聚会上发酒疯对她问的问题现在回忆起来都别有深意。

她现在真的怀疑自己脑子有问题。

怎么办！？怎么办！？

她到底要不要挣扎起来赶走金艺琳？反正什么都改变不了，她又不会病死在这里。

康涩琪心累到无以复加。

明明是想回来证实裴柱现对自己的情感，结果谁能想到还有个半路杀出来的金艺琳。

她已经没有勇气面对好友了。

回到过去真的有风险。有些事情就应该被埋在时光里。

康涩琪好想撞墙。

但是，金艺琳也会和她有一样的感受吗？

发现自己的情感，不敢开口，装作若无其事相处。

金艺琳看见自己和别人交往又会是什么心情呢？

康涩琪突然很想抱抱金艺琳。

为什么不说呢？

一定很难过吧。

“艺琳啊，对不起。”

“啊？”

“我太笨了。”

“艺琳啊，你很好……你特别特别好，我一直都很喜欢你这个妹妹，”康涩琪哽咽着扯下眼罩，“我不是不能接受女生，但我和你真的不行。”

出现在她眼前的是一脸莫名其妙的裴柱现。

“……我觉得我好像没睡醒。”

“嗯，我也觉得你好像没睡醒。”裴柱现无语。

康涩琪张望了一会儿。

哪儿有什么金艺琳。就是裴柱现自己。

她在心里默默向被冤枉了的金艺琳道歉。

吓死了，还以为是金艺琳呢。

康涩琪安心地戴回眼罩。

原来刚刚是裴柱现啊。

原来是裴柱现啊。

是裴柱现。

……等一下。

是裴柱现啊？！

之前想不通的事情都有了解释。

为什么会不记得给金艺琳发过信息？

因为她根本就没发过。

按裴柱现的性格，她发完信息后大概是在某个看不见的地方，等确认金艺琳到达之后才离开。

因为放心不下，所以才会晚上再次跑过来探病。

她什么都不会说。

康涩琪刚刚还只是想撞墙，现在可以说是想去死了。

“姐姐对不起，”康涩琪扯住床边裴柱现的衣角，“我以为不会是你。”

裴柱现顺势挤上她的床：“不是我是谁？”

“不不……我别传染你。”康涩琪话刚说出口就后悔了。过去不会被改变，裴柱现也一定不会生病。

“我不管，我就要躺这里。”裴柱现抱起手臂继续往里挤。

康涩琪扯着裴柱现的手腕，把她拉进了怀里。

“你……”

裴柱现愣了半天才反应过来：“你现在怎么不担心传染我了？”

“抱抱应该没事儿吧……”康涩琪弱弱地回应。

“不是生病么，力气怎么这么大……”裴柱现红着耳朵嘟囔。

康涩琪有点可惜：要不是生病没力气，她也许还能和裴柱现做更多的事情。

原来这就是她差点得到的东西。

裴柱现离开被窝，顾左右而言他：“外面天是不是黑了？我去看看有没有星星……”

看着裴柱现去拉窗帘的背影，康涩琪突然想到，金艺琳并不在这里，只有裴柱现和她两个人，那么不就没人拍照了？这样的话，她是不是就能够永远留在这里了？

康涩琪心跳加快了。

她也慢慢起身，向裴柱现走过去。

然而再一睁眼，眼前就变成了凑崎。

嗯？发生了什么？

怎么回来了！？

康涩琪发誓她只是想再抱抱裴柱现。

“呃……其实是姐姐家对面那个高中生在对着外面自拍，刚好柱现姐姐拉开了窗帘，你们两个在角落入了镜，所以……”凑崎摊手。

“这都行！？”

康涩琪哑然失笑。她太贪心了。

果然，永远是不存在的。

凑崎同情地拍了拍失落的康涩琪：“顺便提醒姐姐，下面是最后一张有你的照片。”

【04】

“最后一张！？”

“嗯，没错，最后一张。”

“怎么……怎么会是最后一张呢？”康涩琪手足无措，“纱夏小姐你确定吗？后面真的没有我了吗？一点点都没有了吗？”

“抱歉姐姐，”凑崎遗憾地说，“我一开始也以为自己看错了，但好好确认了几遍，真的没有了。”

屏幕上的她和裴柱现坐在餐馆。她记得太清楚了。

两个月前，时隔很久的单独见面，那句“我要结婚了”仿佛一盆冷水从开心的康涩琪头上浇下去。

按照之后裴柱现的说法，她在见面前两个月被求婚，考虑了一个月才说了我愿意。

她们在那家餐厅坐了好久，聊着乱七八糟的小事，直到天黑。

康涩琪知道，有些东西彻底消失了。

“那么，要去吗？”

康涩琪咬了咬牙，还是点了头。

她等到了裴柱现的邀约。

“……你要不要来说祝词？”

康涩琪看着裴柱现的眼睛，说好。

裴柱现松了口气，笑了出来：“太好了，还怕你不答应呢。”

康涩琪想，原来答应这件事会让她这么高兴啊。

“姐姐是世界上最好看的新娘。”

“什么啊……你又没看到。”裴柱现害羞起来。

“真的是最好看的。”康涩琪认真地说。

她见过。

康涩琪心乱如麻。

在最后的时间里，要做什么呢？

是像过去一样一直待到天黑，还是……

“姐姐，我们去溜冰吧。”康涩琪抬起头。

没能成真的“下一次”，并不真实的“这一次”。

就让她在这个不存在的时空里实现完成不了的未来吧。

裴柱现滑冰技术还真的如她过去所言提高了不少，已经不需要康涩琪的帮助就能顺利滑动。

跟过去的康涩琪却一个趔趄摔倒在地。

她躺在地上哈哈大笑，用手臂挡住眼睛，笑到眼泪涌出来。

“你是不是摔到头了？”裴柱现着急地问。

康涩琪撑起手臂时痛得她倒吸一口气。

裴柱现拉开康涩琪的袖子。

她皱眉看着康涩琪胳膊上的红肿处，自言自语：“不要疼了。”

康涩琪弯起嘴角，眼睛却开始发酸。

“姐姐，不疼了，一点都不疼了。”她抽回手臂，缓缓把袖子放下。

“真的？”

“姐姐明天还会记得现在的我吗？”康涩琪没有回答裴柱现的问题。

“什么？”裴柱现诧异地抬头看她。

“没事。”康涩琪笑着摇头。

“你今天好奇怪。”裴柱现轻轻叹了口气。

会记得吗？

不会。

4天，96小时。

只有她经历的时间，只属于她一个人的回忆。

梦总是要醒的。

故事只能停在这里。

“姐姐，我们一起拍照吧。”康涩琪笑着说。

康涩琪把手机交给旁边的路人，走回原位，搂住裴柱现的肩膀。

她对着镜头微笑。

“柱现姐姐。”

“嗯？”

要不要最后放肆一下，抱抱她或者亲亲她呢？

好像也没有那个必要了。

“我……”

到了告别的时刻，应该要说再见了。

快门声响起，在巨大的白色光芒中，康涩琪竭尽全力，喊出了声。

“我喜欢你——”

【05】

结束了。都结束了。

康涩琪麻木地看着照片上的她认识或不认识的人依次出现，最后以婚礼两位主角的合照专场和观众们的掌声作为结尾。

放完照片的金艺琳眼圈微微发红。

“今天之后姐姐就再也不属于我们了！”金艺琳半真半假地哀嚎。

“说什么傻话呢，”康涩琪努力笑出来，捏了捏金艺琳的脸，“你一直都是姐姐最喜欢的妹妹啊，结不结婚有什么关系。”

“那你呢？”金艺琳抬起头，“我是最喜欢的妹妹那你是什么？”

“我啊……”康涩琪看向裴柱现，“我是第二大的妹妹。”

“什么啊……”金艺琳显然对她的答案并不满意，却又突然想起了什么，“哎，姐姐，我告诉你个小秘密。”

“秘密？”

“嗯，秘密，”金艺琳得意地压低声音，“其实那几张照片是柱现姐姐自己挑出来的。”

“那几张？”康涩琪一头雾水。

“就有你的那几张啊，”金艺琳拿出手机摆弄了几下后伸到康涩琪面前，“你看，从你们两个灭火这张开始，一、二、三、四……刚好是有你的四张诶！其他都是我挑的，只有这四张是最后姐姐自己挑出来给我的，我刚刚看才发现，神奇吧？”

“神奇……”康涩琪如鲠在喉。

“对了艺琳，你记不记得照片里的那次聚会，我们都喝醉了的那次，你当时问过我一个问题。”

“我吗？姐姐居然还能记得……我问什么了？”

“你问我喜欢能到什么程度。”

“我觉得……我当时应该已经不知道自己在说什么了。”金艺琳尴尬地说。

“我刚刚想到一个答案。”

“哦？是什么？”

“没有比对方喜欢我更让我觉得开心的事情了，也没有比对方喜欢我更让我觉得难过的事情了。”

“……啊？”金艺琳满脸问号，“不是……姐姐你受什么刺激了？”

康涩琪看着金艺琳的表情笑出了声音。

“你好好玩，我出去一下。”

康涩琪快步走进另外一间没人的小礼堂。她坐到前排，低下了头。

“告诉姐姐一个可能没什么用但也许能安慰你的小信息。”

康涩琪轻轻抬眼，瞥见昏暗房间里光线中的浮尘静止在那里。

“姐姐是柱现姐姐唯一单独约见讲结婚这件事的人。你是特别的。”凑崎说。

“特别吗……”康涩琪轻笑。

康涩琪好像明白了。

裴柱现为什么会选这几张照片。

“我不会读心术，她也不会。”

“所以，我不知道她对我的心意，她也同样不知道我的。”

“也就是说……在我决定放弃她的时候，她也在放弃我。”

“在这种事情上我们怎么会这么有默契呢。”

“来不及了，太晚了。”

“这就是错过啊。”

实际上康涩琪并不是从未动过坦白的心思。

有几次她看着裴柱现想，要不就这样说出来吧。

但是，那些短暂的念头在冒出来之后就迅速的被其他理由压了下去。

要是被讨厌了怎么办？要是被远离了怎么办？要是变成了惨烈决裂的场面怎么办？

时间不对，地点不好，有无关的人在场…… 

总而言之——这不是最佳时机。

在这件事上，在她和裴柱现之间，似乎永远都不会有什么合适的时机。

明天吧。

下次吧。

然后就到了今天。

哪里出了错？

是哪里都出了错。

从开始，到现在，全都是错的。

所以她才会出现在这里。

如果不是随意，那么，裴柱现就是要在婚礼上对她做最后的告别。

不……从约见结束的那天开始，她对于裴柱现来说就再也不是特别的人了。

在放映过程中，裴柱现一眼都没有看过她。

裴柱现不是那种会因为赌气而结婚的人。

虽然不了解，但如果是裴柱现认真选择的，那一定是很好的人吧。

“算了。没什么遗憾的。”

才怪。

“我总有一天会失去她的。即使不是现在，即使不是以这种方式，我总还是会失去她的。”

说谎。

“可恶……”康涩琪闭上眼睛，指甲嵌入掌心，“我果然还是……好难受啊。”

她可能不该回去。

康涩琪俯下身让脸与地面平行，看着眼泪一滴一滴坠落在地面。

她想，可不能把妆弄花啊。

“我就知道，”凑崎走到她面前，“姐姐直接说实话不就好了嘛。”

“……啊？”康涩琪仰起头。

“姐姐这么认真走完了全程，所以，作为奖励，我要送姐姐一个小礼物。”

康涩琪有种不祥的预感。

“两个里面选一个，Yes or Yes？”

“不不不，No——”惊恐的康涩琪话音未落，就感受到熟悉的吸力。

康涩琪抓起床头的手机。

三个月前？

又来？

凑崎笑吟吟地从衣橱里爬出来时没站稳绊了一跤。她扶住床尾，重新站直。

“纱夏小姐，我和你有仇吗？”康涩琪觉得自己马上就要双目泣血了，“而且……我明明说的是No啊！”

“不好意思姐姐，我拒绝你的拒绝。”凑崎在胸前比出一个叉。

“姐姐还没听我讲完呢，”凑崎鼓起嘴，“这次可不一样。”

“现实不会混乱的唯一方法，就是不随便跳来跳去。”

“所以，姐姐你只能老老实实过完这三个月啦。”

“这是我偷偷给姐姐的福利，你不要讲出去哦。”

“我送姐姐礼物，姐姐都不抱抱我吗？”

凑崎呼了口气，抱了抱还在发呆的康涩琪，退了回去。

“以后不知道还能不能见到姐姐……拜拜！”

过了几秒钟，康涩琪起身打开衣橱，哪里还有凑崎的踪迹。

她反应了过来。 

我说，纱夏小姐。

这可不是份小礼物啊。

现在凑崎让康涩琪亲她一口她大概都会心甘情愿去做。

康涩琪穿上衣服，冲出房门。

她从来都不是喜欢沉溺在过去中的人。

回忆她已经看够了。

不存在永远。

但这也同样意味着，还可以改变。

康涩琪越走越快，最后跑了起来。

如果她没记错，裴柱现会在明天正式答应那个人。

这也不是所谓的最佳时机。

然而，或许世界上本来就不存在这种东西。

原本以为回到过去就可以彻底放弃。

但结果是，我发现自己还是无可救药的喜欢着你。

凑崎的声音浮现在耳边。

Yes or Yes？

当然是Yes。

没错，我总有一天会失去你。

但不是现在。

气喘吁吁的康涩琪敲开裴柱现的家门，看着对方惊讶的脸。

康涩琪腿一软，差点没站稳。裴柱现眼疾手快用双手扶住她。

她顺着抱了上去。

“姐姐，”她在裴柱现耳边说，“你别答应他。”

康涩琪放开手，直视裴柱现的双眼。

“你不能只抱我吗？”

裴柱现瞳孔地震。

所有的选择构成了现在的康涩琪。

康涩琪做梦都想不到，自己还能有重选一次的机会。

她站在这里，而她从十几岁开始喜欢的人就在她面前。

难道还有比现在更好的时机吗？

康涩琪咬着嘴唇，渐渐笑了出来。她伸出手臂，向前一步，再一次紧紧抱住已经完全僵住的裴柱现。

被讨厌也没关系，被远离也没关系。

哪怕变成惨烈决裂的场面也没关系。

不管怎样，康涩琪想，至少她终于翻过了山顶。

END.


End file.
